Question: To get to work each morning, Daniel takes a horse 14.29 kilometers and a scooter 6.62 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 42.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Daniel's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Daniel travels 20.91 kilometers in total.